


Tiny dogs and surprise visitors

by anemonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Community: hd_erised, Diary/Journal, Digital Art, Dogs, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, H/D Erised 2018, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemonen/pseuds/anemonen
Summary: It's been years and Draco knows that he ought to let it go, but he can't help wondering what might've been.





	Tiny dogs and surprise visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pygmy_puffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/gifts).



> Dear pygmy-puffy, thank you for your lovely signup. It was such great inspiration for me, and it made me try out a style I haven't before which was a lot of fun. I saw you wanted atmospheric scenes, pastel colours, fluffy, flat faced animals and glimpses of everyday life and your prompts mentioned cottages and rural life. So I mixed it all together, and this is what came out (I'm sorry I went for a dog rather than a cat, but I know such a dog and she's adorable so I couldn't help myself). I hope you'll like it <3 Also huge thanks to T for volunteering to look it over for me. You were a great support and inspired me to add a panel. Lastly, thanks heaps to old and new mods for running such an excellent fest!

[](https://imgur.com/9IuYFw0)

[](https://imgur.com/ierFFxB)

[](https://imgur.com/iSn5BUh)

[](https://imgur.com/HCXxmWb)

[](https://imgur.com/ow4IKam)

[](https://imgur.com/mKMK9Zj)

[](https://imgur.com/S5iqKgz)

[ ](https://imgur.com/jr1Sx4r)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
